soledad
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: bombon se sentia sola y olvidada en el mundo pero pronto llegaria alguien que la acompañaria en su soledad
1. tu y yo en soledad

Tú, yo y mi soledad.

Capítulo 1

Las tres hermanas caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela cuando por el final del corredor se escuchó un par de voces femeninas.

-¡burbuja!-eran Candy y dolls que llamaban a su nueva amiga-¡es hora de practicar!- Burbuja salió disparada despidiéndose de sus hermanas con un simple gesto de su mano.

Bellota y bombón se quedaron paralizadas por un momento, como pensando en que hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero a bellota rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea, así que sonrió nerviosamente y se despidió de su hermana rápidamente, era más que obvio que se dirigía con Butch, últimamente aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar con él y no es que ya no lo odiara al contrario lo odiaba más que nunca pero había algo en el que le obsesionaba demasiado.

En fin bombón se había vuelto a quedar sola esto ya era una situación común para ella de hecho era normal verla caminar por la escuela como alma en pena tratando de matar el tiempo del receso, esta vez simplemente se acercó a un casillero y se recargo entre él y la pared, no es que se quisiera esconder no hacía falta, incluso aunque se parara en medio del campo de futbol durante un juego es probable que nadie la notara, no es simplemente que esa clase de lugares por alguna razón le resultaban muy cómodos.

Bombón respiro profundamente, bajo con tristeza la cabeza y empezó a jugar con el pliegue de su falda esperando la campana pero fue sacada rápidamente de sus pensamientos, alguien se había acomodado a su lado y al ver quien era se quedó aún más sorprendida que cuando descubrió a burbuja con su nueva imagen de gótica, era Brick con su maldita sonrisa burlona.

-¿por qué tan solita?- pregunto con el maldito cinismo que lo caracterizaba.

-quería estar sola y tú me estas estorbando para eso- contesto bombón lo más fríamente que pudo-y ¿Qué haces sin los estorbos de tus hermanos o fans?

Nada, solo quería estar solo y pensar-dijo Brick con una mirada completamente diferente, era casi casi como si estuviera "hablando enserio" pero no, no podía ser era Brick.

-bueno no te quito más mi tiempo, se ve que eso ultimo te cuesta mucho trabajo- dijo bombón tratando de enfadar al chico pero Brick reaccionó de forma poco común, solo respondió fríamente.

-ok

El pelirrojo se paró y se disponía a irse, lentamente se separó de la pared y empezó a caminar sin decir ni una palabra. Por alguna extraña razón bombón se sintió mal por la manera en que había tratado al chico así que antes de que se fuera decidió hacer algo.

-Brick. . . – dijo casi como un susurro, él se quedó de pie sorprendido-sabes . . .tu puedes . . . estar solo . . . aquí con . . . migo pero solo . . . sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo ella totalmente avergonzada por la incoherencia que acababa de decir.

-claro, ¿por qué no?-contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos se acomodaron como al principio. Una cálida idea cruzo por la mente de bombón.

-no es tan malo estar sola siempre y cuando él me acompañe en mi soledad.-lo volteo a ver y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, parece ser que Brick tuvo la misma idea porque hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Brick, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro-contesto sin mucho interés.

-¿Por qué entraste a la escuela?-pregunto la curiosa de bombón- no eres de la clase de chicos estudiosos.

-¿es tan difícil de imaginar?-pregunto con cierta melancolía-lo hice por ti-bombón se sonrojo a mas no poder-tenía que fastidiarte más seguido-al decir esto puso la misma mirada maligna que caracterizaba al tonto Brick de siempre.

-que más se podía esperar de ti-dijo bombón con la misma mirada desafiante. Solo Para arruinarles el momento tenía que sonar el timbre inmediatamente.

-¿vienes?, de todas maneras tenemos la misma clase-dijo Brick extendiendo la mano para ayudar a bombón.

-que caballero-dijo ella tomando su mano para dirigirse juntos al aula para sorpresa de los demas


	2. todo lo contrario al amor

Todo lo contrario al amor

Bombon estaba recostada aun costado de su cama moviendo una pelota a de un lado a otro en el suelo parecido a un gato jugando con una bola de estambre

-brick entro a la escuela por mi, si para fastidiarme y hacerme la vida imposible pero por mi al fin y al cabo-dijo mientras jugaba con la pelota- al menos sabe que existo- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- la mayoria prefiere ignorarme a odiarme- esta vez se escucho cierto tono de triztesa en su voz- se dice que lo contrario al amor no es el odio si no la indiferencia, ese es un sentimiento que ya conosco muy bien-una cristalina y solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, tomo la pelota con una mano y dijo

- eso quiere decir que brick es lo mas cercano a un verdadero amigo que eh tenido-rodo y se recosto en la cama- y eso es tan **patetico.**

En ese momento bellota entraba al cuarto de bombon con un telefono en el oido.

-ehy tu, vamos a pedir comida china ¿quieres algo?

Bombon volteo a ver a su hermana tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-_seria todo gracias_- le dijo al encargado por el telefono-¿que tienes?.

-no tengo nada

-bombon se que algo te pasa

-¿por que lo dices?

- por esos ojotes como de platones de caldo frio

Ella no respondio solo se dejo caer sobre su almohada abrazandola, de un tiempo para aca bombon habia dejado de ser la misma niña racional y se habia vuelto una chica emocinal, cosa que a bellota irritaba muchisimo pues era como tener 2 burbujas en casa.

Bellota solto un suspiro y se acerco a su hermana, ella no sabia que hacer asi que empezo a sobar el brazo de su hermana tarareando una mala cancion de cuna.

-no hagas eso

-perdon

La morena se callo y trato de acomodar su mano pero no hallaba donde al final la volvio a poner en el hombro de su hermana, cuando ya bombon se habia calmado un poco mas le pregunto a bellota.

-bellota . . . ¿ tu crees que yo soy. . . soy

-vamos dime

-bueno ya sabes . . . linda?- bellota se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta de su hermana.

-esto es por un chico ¿cierto?- maldicion no puede haber nada mas incomodo que hablar de "eso" con tu hermana mayor

-podria decirse que si

-y lo conosco?- este chisme se estaba poniendo interesante

-tal vez-ni de loca le decia que era brick pero de que estoy hablando bueno pensando, es brick estoy loca o que?

-no es lo que estoy pensando digo lo que tu estas pensando, no es lo que ninguna de las dos esta pensando

Bellota recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y volvio a suspirar

-claro que si eres linda y no te preocupes brick deberia estar ciego para no darse cuenta

-si tienes razon, no espera. . . que? . . . QUEEE?-se levanto inmediatamente

-creias que no lo sabia? Todos en la escuela estan hablando de eso-dijo saliendo de la habitacion- la verdad creo que hacen una linda pareja

Bombon no dijo nada pues no sabia que decir asi que simplemente se volvio a desplomar en la cama


	3. sabor cafe

-realmente crees que eso es necesario, bombón? – le pregunto burbuja a su hermana.

-Claro que sí, desde que alguien esparció el rumor de que Brick y yo somos novios debo pasar desapercibida.

-¿Y realmente crees que con eso pasas desapercibida?- llevaba puesta una gabardina, unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero tipo gánster.

-hermana-agrego bellota- junto a ti cualquiera pasa desapercibida-ella llevaba una sudadera azul con marcas de rasguños que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un enorme par de botas de campaña, un peinado tipo talco (tal como me levante) con unas colitas chuecas, mucho, mucho pero mucho maquillaje y para completar el conjunto una cadena de peluche en el tobillo con pulpi de grillete- y tu- completo bellota- estamos a 30° si no te quitas eso terminaras como todo un bombón asado.

Tal vez sus hermanas tengan razón digo no es como si todo el mundo estuviera al pendiente de su vida personal pero en cuanto se quitó el disfraz fue rodeada por un montón de chicas que por alguna razón querían jugar a la paparazzi.

-¿Bombón es cierto que tú y Brick ya son novios?, ¿es verdad que llevan años escondiendo su amor?, ¿para cuándo tienen planeada la boda?, ¿qué puedes decirnos sobre el rumor de tu embarazo?

-no, no, no vamos a hacer eso, ¡por supuesto que **no**! –bombón trato de huir pero no le daban oportunidad la tenían rodeada.

-que tonta, puedo volar-se levantó hasta ellas sacando la lengua hasta que choco con el techo por no fijarse por donde volaba, después de eso bochornoso ridículo decidió irse de una vez y no aterrizo hasta que se sintió segura, o eso creyó ya que en cuanto aterrizo un par de dedos le golpearon el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¡ya déjame en paz!- grito ella por desesperación pero jamás creyó quien estaría tras ella.

-como quieras¬¬-era Brick

Bombón le abrazo el brazo para que no se fuera- no espera no era para ti, lo que pasa es que las chicas no me han dejado en paz desde que dicen que salimos juntos.

-sí y esto no nos ayuda mucho- bombón ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero de inmediato se separó de él.

-te entiendo, de hecho acabo de tener una fuerte discusión con mis hermanos, por suerte lo pudimos resolver.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería de la escuela Butch y Boomer se encontraban agonizando, vendados y luchando por lo que les quedaba de vida.

-para que me dijiste que lo hiciera-se quejo Butch

-quería grabar como te rompía el alma.

-qué bueno que hizo que te tragaras la cámara y luego te la destrozo en las entrañas-

-snif snif T_T

* * *

><p>-no puedo creer que una mujer y un hombre no puedan ser amigos sin que todos empiezen a suponer cosas<p>

-hey!, "amigos", solo conversamos una vez

-claro!. yo solo crei...-dijo bombon casi llorando con un nudo en la garganta

Brick la abrazo y la apreto contra su pecho.

-calma, solo bromeaba- bombon lo abrazo tambien, sus brazos rodearon su torso, era muy extraño hace unos dias brick la habia tomado de forma similar en una batalla tratando de hacerle una llave de lucha, en ese momento habia peleado con uñas y dientes para separarse de el pero ahora era tan distinto se sentia tan distinto, sus brazos eran tan calidos y protectores como una fogata en el invierno le daban una seguridad que hace mucho no tenia, jamas penso que brick la pudiera hacer sentir asi era ilogico, era absurdo y era tan hermoso que nada de eso importaba ya, por una vez en su vida solo se dejaria llevar por el momento.

-su moño me da comezon en la nariz-penso brick-no puedo creer que a esta edad aun no se lo alla quitado, aunque se ve lindo a veces parecen las orejas de un conejo-el miro su mano sobre la piel de bombon-su piel es tan distinta nadie creeria que a peleado una y otra vez desde niña, es tan suave y tersa y tiene un tono rarito, como la piel de un bebe, es . . . no se. . . como. . . rosada, ja ja ja que tonto soy ella es rosada por todas partes. tal vez deberia soltarla ya llebamos bastante asi,deberia?, si creo que la soltare, bien ahora separare mis brazos, vamos brazos sueltense!, obedescanme!, bien 5 minutitos mas¬¬ , siento algo humedo en el pecho, estara llorando?, se me abra pasado la mano con lo de hace rato?, tal vez si le digo algo se calme, pero que? por que tiene que ser mas sencillo hacer llorar a la gente que tranquilizarla?

-bombon- la peliroja levanto la mirada no sin antes tratar de limpiarse las lagrimas lo mas discretamente que pudo, no queria que el la viera asi, al verla a los ojos brick no pudo decir nada- hmn, por que tiene que verse tan linda?, siento que no puedo hablar de hecho siento que ya no puedo ni respirar.

-sabes cerca de la escuela hay una nueva cafeteria que abrio una chica llamada sakurako, di-dicen que la comida es buena, te gustaria ir a ver?.

- me encantaria.

-ok, vamos-brick por fin pudo hacer que sus brazos soltaran a bombon y la jalo de la mano pero ella no se movia,-que?, que pasa? ah! si lo olvidaba tu no te escapas de clases eres niña buena.

-ñoña buena querras decir- dijo una fastidiosa voz que por desgracia ellos ya conocian muy bien.

-princesa ¬¬#-

-enserio que no puedo entender como una perdedora como tu pudo conseguirse al chico mas lindo de la escuela.

-con esa carita de angel, como puedes dudarlo?-ahora era butch el que venia a fastidiar(como se recuperan rapido estos tipos)

-sabes el ambiente aqui se esta poniendo muy pesado que tal si mejor nos vamos.

-si como que aqui ahi mucha gente indeseable.

mientras el par de pelirrojos se alejaban del lugar una extraña sombra se erguia cruelmente tras de butch, una amenaza tan aterradora que en cuanto la vio princesa huyo cobardemente, la siniestra garra de la criatura se aproximaba lentamente al desprevenido chico, algo le decia que volteara pero era tarde lo habian tomado de su unico punto debil: su cabello¬¬

se trataba ni mas ni menos que de una furiosa bellota que habia escuchado todo y estaba dispuesta a ahogarlo en uno de los escusados del baño de niñas.

-BUTCH ERES UN MALDTITO NIÑO ENFERMO COMO TE ATREVEZ A COQUETIAR CON **MI HERMANA** ¡

-no era enserio solo queria fastidiar a brick.

-**MI HERMANA¡, **BUTCH, **MI HERMANA¡**

**-**NO TIENES PORQUE PONERTE TAN CELOSA.

-CELOSA JA, ESO QUISIERAS

ella lo solto de muy mala gana, butch vio su mata de pelos totalmente enredada, ya no estaba paradito como antes sino enredado como nido de cuervos.

-maldicion, bellota sabes cuanto tiempo esfuerzo y fijador gasto en que mi cabello quede asi?

-ash! eso me saco por salir con un chico con el pelo mas largo que yo.

-no es mi culpa que tu te creas hombre

-tampoco es mi culpa que tu te creas vieja

-tal vez por eso hacen tan buena pareja-dijo burbuja que por pura casualidad pasaba flotando por ahi, buth para desquitarse pio a pulpi haciendo que burbuja cayera.

-oye no maltrates a mi hermana-en eso burbuja se estaba levantando, entonces bellota tambien piso a pulpi haciendo que cayera de nuevo, butch se le quedo viendo-que?,yo si la puedo maltratar es mi hermana.

claro que burbuja se enojo mucho-sono unos malditos hijos de la chin...

-si que lo son-interrumpio boomer que llegaba desde el otro lado del pasillo con su camara-pero eso si que fue bien genial.

-boomer tu viste eso?X(

-si y lo grabe pero no te preocupes no lo subire a internet-se acerco y le extendio la mano-tu si sabes caer con gracia.

ella se sujeto de su mano, no podia creerlo estaba tomando su mano.

-oye, que brick no habia roto esa cosa?-pregunto butch respecto a la camara.

-no, por suerte lo unico que se rompio fue uno de mis riñonesXP

-oye boomer, hablando de eso, ves que tengo un grupo, bueno no es que sea mi grupo mio de mi pero estoy en el y pues tengo una nueva cancion, yo la compuse y quisiera ver si nos ayudas a grabar un nuevo video musical, asi si quieres, bueno si?

-un video musical?, que genial!XD y para cuando?

-pues si quieres mañana o

-ok, mañana, en tu casa verdad?

-pues si quieres..-

-bien entonces nos vemos mañana, voy por mi equipo- boomer se fue corriendo dejando a burbuja escuchando campanas de iglesia

-burbuja-le dijo bellota pero burbuja no le contesto

-burbuja!- pero burbuja ni cuenta

-burbuja!-ni asi reaciono

-burbuja! tienes una llamada del mundo real! contesta!

-que diablos quieres?

-no haz escrito nada en semanas!.

las pupilas de burbuja se empezaron a encoger lentamente hasta que casi se perdieron en su ojos

-!

con ese grito rompio todos los vidrios de la ciudad.

-que voy a hacer?, y ahora que hago?,bellota auxilio ! T_T

-muy bien burbuja

1° calmate tus gritos de cotorra loca le dan jaqueca a todo el estado-se cayo pero hizo un puchero

2° consigue lapiz y papel- los saco de su mochila

3° escribe una super cancion que le guste al idio. . mph! digo a boomer y listo, te lo repito?

-si tienes razon, lo unico que tengo que hacer es escribir la mejor cancion del mundo y asi el no se la podra sacar de la cabeza y cada vez que la tararee pensara en mi y luego cuando la toquen en nuestra boda el dira "mira burbuja es nuestra cancion" ydespues sera la cancion de cuna de nuestros bebes.

-hermana a veces me das miedo O_OU

burbuja salio corriendo por todo el pasillo gritando y riendo como loca desquiciada tumbando a todos los que se le atravezaban.

-ay, hermanas no dan una-bellota cambio radicalmente su actitud de hermana protectora a novia encelada-y tu invecil- le grito a butch pero se cayo cuando vio que solo le gritaba al viento(estupido viento, para que se atravieza?)-tipico en este guey, cuando las cosas se ponen serias me deja sola. . snif

-si sigues hablando sola la gente pensaran que estas loca-dijo butch tomandola por detras de las caderas suavemente.

-ah! me asustas, como diablos haces eso?¡

-debo decirte la verdad, soy un vampiro mira- el puso sus labios en el terso cuello de la chica rosandolo levemente con la punta de su colmillo derecho haciendola estremecer.

-no hagas eso!- dijo alejandose de el-estoy enojada contigo.

-si estas enojada por que te ries?-si tenia una ligera sonrisa

-no estoy riendo-trato de ocultar su sonriza pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas risa le daba

-eso parece una sonriza, a ver esa sonrisita, vamos no te escondas, enseñame tu carita

-tonto

-tonta tu que te ries cuando te enojas

-disculpa, acabas de llamarme tonta?

-esta bien tontitaXP

-te odio

- pero yo te amo!X3-butch se acerco lentamente a ella-y es en serio y lo sabes verdad?, ya no te preocupes no volvere a fastidiar a tu hermana total ahi otras formas de fastidiar al mio.

-sabes que butch, eres un idiota

-pero soy tu idiota

-y jamas lo olvides-dijo sellando sus labios con un beso.

al horizonte lo bañaban los rojizos rayos del atardecer anunciando la muerte del dia y el inicio de una muy triste noche.

-creo que no vendra- bomobn llevaba 40 minutos esperando a brick en el cafe de sakurako-soy una tonta.

-no me gusta que digas eso- dijo brick por detras de ella- yo soy el unico que puede insultarte(recuerden que todavia no aceptan que se aman y siguen jugando a los "enemigos")- tomo asiento-perdon por la tardansa pero se me atravezo la banda gangrena y ya sabes, llevas mucho esperando?

-no, para nada, acabo de llegar

en eso llego la chica de las trencitas con un par de menus

-que van a ordenar?-dijo entregandoles los panfletos

bombon ordeno primero- quiero un coctel de frutas y un rollo de moras

-yo quiero una rebanada de pay de manzana y una ensalada

-lo quieren con cafe?

-yo si

-yo prefiero una soda.

-muy bien, se lo traere en unos minutos- les contesto la camarera para despues irse a la cocina

-no quieres cafe?

-no me gusta el cafe

-pero el cafe es delicioso

-pero no me gusta

-pero tiene antioxidantes y proteinas.

-pero a mi no me gusta el cafe

-si te preocupa la cafeina tienen descafeinado

-bombon hablemos de algo que no sea cafe.

el resto de la noche paso normalmente y sin problemas por las bebidas, se quedaron hasta que el cafe cerro y salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pasaron mucho tiempo vagando por las calles de saltadilla

-bien realmente creo que ya es hora de irme-(mentira su hora de llegada habia pasado desde hace mucho tiempo pero no se habia querido ir)

-realmente debes irte?

-es que mañana ahi escuela

-en realidad las clases empiezan en 5 horas

-que? ya es tan tarde?

-tan temprano querras decir.

-tengo que irme o el profesor va a matarme-despues de eso no se si por inercia o talvez fue el subconciente de bombon que la traicionaba pero alla sido por lo que alla sido ella le dio un beso de despedida justo en los labios.

-O/O

-O/O

Por unos instantes el universo parecio haberse quedado completamente paralizado ni siquiera el viento se atrevia a aruinar ese momento, brick se acerco lentamente a ella respirando con dificultad, el frio del ambiente resaltaba el aliento de los chicos y mientras el vapor chocaba y bailaba en el aire, la distancia entre ellos se reducia hasta que al final desaparecio por completo.

el calido contacto de su piel contrastaba con la helada noche de saltadilla, incluso la luna, curiosa y llena de envidia, se asomaba entre los edificios bañando con su fulgor al par de almas que esta noche se entregaban a su pasion, por desgracia al final la necesidad de aire fue mas grande que su deseo, se separaron lentamente tomando aire, fue un hermoso momento seguido por un silencio incomodo, inguno de los 2 sabia que decir o si debia decir algo cono no supieron como romper con la tencion bombon decidio cumplir con su amenaza inicial y empezo a irse.

-bombon-la llamo haciendola voltear su sonrojado rostro.

-que?-pregunto

-sabes a cafe


	4. miedo al cambio

_**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA TUVE PROBLEMAS PARA PENSAR EN LA CONTINUACION PERO ENSERIO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y OTRA VEZ. PERDON, PERDON PERDON**_

Bombón volaba rápidamente a su casa, nunca se le había hecho tan tarde, trato de entrar desapercibida para evitar un muy bien merecido castigo, por suerte ella se había quedado con la habitación que tenían de niñas así que pudo entrar por una de las ventanas sin hacer ruido, pero lo que ella no sabia es que alguien la estaba esperando y en cuanto se preparaba para entrar en la cama la luz de una lámpara de lectura la sorprendió.

-¿que horas son estas de llegar?-pregunto bellota a su hermana.

-pues yo. . .

-¿sabes todo lo que nos preocupamos por ti?, el profesor ya llamo hasta el ejercito, incluso fuimos con mojo jojo por que creímos que te había capturado.

-yo se que no ahí escusa pero. .-en ese momento se detuvo al ver el gesto en la cara de su hermana la cual ya no podía aguantar la risa.-¡eres una maldita!-bellota rio frenéticamente al verse descubierta.

-vamos solo fue una pequeña broma, además te es estado cubriendo toda la noche.

-te debo una hermana.

-bombón has memoria me debes miles.

-tienes razón, pero si no estas aquí para regañarme ¿entonces por que me esperaste despierta?

-:3

-¿quieres oír el chisme cierto?

-si, cuéntame, no seas mala te estado esperando por horas

-pues esperaste en vano porque no paso nada especial, fuimos a comer, salimos a pasear y luego. . .

-¿y luego?

Bombón escondió su cara en un gesto inocente.

-¡¿y luego?-bellota no era tonta, sabia lo que había pasado pero quería oírlo de su hermana

-¡LO BESE!-ambas hermanas se emocionaron tanto que empezaron a brincar y gritar como colegialas aunque ambas lo consideraban una estupidez.

En eso entro burbuja tallándose un ojo

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? ¿Que no ven que ahí un genio creativo tratando de dormir aquí junto?

-no molestes y ven que tengo que decirte algo genial.

-¿que?-burbuja se acerca y bellota le susurra algo al oído.

-no puede ser ¿enserio te atreviste?-burbuja abrazo a su hermana y enseguida las tres se pusieron nuevamente a saltar hasta que el profesor las callo.

* * *

><p>El dulce aroma del café bañaba la cocina en casa de los rrb, boomer y butch apenas se levantaban cuando vieron a su hermano mayor haciendo algo que los extraño bastante.<p>

-brick ¿estas bebiendo. . . café?

-si ¿que tiene?

-tu odias el café, hasta me obligaste a dejar de tomarlo.-dijo butch

-eso fue por los ataques sicóticos que te daban las 14 tazas que tomas diariamente, además tenia antojo ¿que tiene eso de raro?

-así ¿que por un antojo te levantaste a las 5:00 am y te fuiste a la tienda y luego te regresaste a prepararlo?

-si

-¿que paso ayer en tu cita?

-no fue una cita

-bueno ¿que paso en tu no cita?

-nada-brick se escondió tras su taza

-no puede ser-dijo boomer- ¡la besaste!

-que?,de. .de donde sacaste algo tan tonto?

-tienes cara de bese a mi mejor amiga que antes era mi peor enemiga, es la misma cara que traia butch todo el tiempo

-de verdad la besaste?

-no es su asunto.

-eso siempre quiere decir que si

-Y QUE SI ASI FUE!, SIGUE SIN SER SU ASUNTO!

-eso es genial, bueno jamas lo crei del "gran Brick him"-concluyo butch

-el gran Brick him-susurro brick mientras movia su taza para darle un sorbo

* * *

><p>Bombon se sentia aturdida, confundida y mareada por la mañana, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse, incluso el sonido de sus propias pisadas por el extrañamente vacio corredor de la escuela parecia estarla matando. por otro lado brick parecia estarlo tomando mucho mejor, su estado fisico no parecia afectado pero por otro lado su mente parecia bastante perturbada.<p>

ambos caminaban apaticamente por lados opuestos de la escuela sin darse cuenta de que se encontrarian uno frente al otro justo en medio del salon principal, todos en la escuela se detuvieron inmediatamente para observar a la sorprendida y avergonzada pareja.

por un momento los atrapo el silencio, sintieron su corazon latiendo al momento que se sentian oprimidos por la cercania del otro, cuando por fin sus labios decidieron poner fin a tan incomoda situacion sus nervios y dudas solo los dejaron pronunciar un decepcionante y seco

-hola-dijeron al pasar de lado alejandose uno del otro.

todos quedaron desilucionados por lo que acababa de pasar con la que se habia vuelto la pareja mas popular de la preparatoria y bellota(quien lo habia visto todo)desidio ir tras se hermana.

-bombon que acaba de pasar-dijo al darle alcanse.

-nada.

-si ya me fije en eso pero porque no paso nada.

-no lo entenderias.

-no sabes que no lo entenderia, tenias ante ti al chico de tus sueños y lo dejaste ir.

-lo de ayer fue un sueño pero fue eso al fin y al cabo porque aruinar un hermoso sueño arañandolo con el cruel y frio filo de la realidad.

-deja de leer las emo-novelas de burbuja, este es el mundo real y si no luchas por este chico podrias perderlo para siempre.

-no es mejor amar y haber perdido qu. . . -antes de que bombon pudiera terminar su frase shakespeareana bellota la tomo de la oreja arrastrandola.-¿QUE HACES?

-NO DEJARE QUE ARUINES ESTO PARA OIRTE DECIR POR AÑOS COMO PUDO SER SI TE HUBIERAS ANIMADO!-en eso se topa con burbuja sufriendo una crisis nerviosa en el piso del corredor-y ahora tu, ¿que tienes?

-no puedo pensar en ninguna cancion lo suficientemente buena como para expresar todo lo que siento por boomer, si sigo asi el jamas saldra conmigo, no nos casaremos, nunca tendremos a nuestros hijos akene y kyo y sus fantasmas me atormentaran por siempre.

cuando se dio cuenta bellota ya la tenia de la oreja a ella tambien.

-ustedes dos son un trabajo de tiempo completo

* * *

><p>del otro lado de la escuela era boomer el que trataba de alcanzar a su hermano mayor, sin conseguir ningun resultado.<p>

-brick ¿porque hiciste eso?-dijo corriendo tras su hermano que caminaba demasiado rapido.

-porque quise-le contesto el friamente

-pero por que?-dijo ya no corriendo sino volando.

-porque si!-grito fuertemente al empezar a volar para alejarse de su entrometido hermano

-pero crei que la amabas.-en ese momento se topo de lleno con brick que se habia detenido de golpe.

-amarla-rio maniaticamente-con quien crees que estas hablando-dijo creando una esfera de fuego en su mano- yo soy **Brick Him**, maxima amalgama de la ciencia perversa y la magia demoniaca, yo no **amo, **no esta en mi naturaleza.

-si lo que digas-boomer soplo la bola de fuego cual si fuera una vela en un pastel de cumpleaños y en seguida puso unos billetes en la mano de su hermano-toma comprale algo bonito a bombon.-dijo mientras se alejaba de su confundido hermano

-BOOMEER!-grito brick

-que?-pregunto con ese tonito indiferente que ahora lo caracterisaba.

-flores o chocolates?

* * *

><p>tiempo despues brick caminaba por los pasillos de la unica escuela del pais que al parecer nunca tenia clases. como boomer no le habia contestado su pregunta(razon por la que despues lo haria sufrir) decidio comprar ambas cosas. mientras bombon caminaba sobandose su adolorida oreja.<p>

-bellota es una salvaje.-dijo sobandose, en ese preciso instante los dos distraidos chicos tropezaron por segunda vez en el dia, brick y bombon sintieron sus mejillas arder, las rosas que le servian de barrera entre ellos terminaron por llamar la atencion de la pelirroja.

-son tuyas-dijo brick casi arrojandoselas al notar como las veia.

-mias-dijo ella sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

-es decir que son para ti-dijo tratando de corregirse-tambien estos-dijo mostrando sus chocolates.-_maldicion esto no puede salir peor_-en ese momento bombon levanto la mirada, sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos señal de que iba a llorar,lo que lo lleno de una extraña verguenza-rojita, no te sientas mal,se que lo arruine todo, lo que pasa es que no soy bueno con las palabras.

en ese momento bombon tomo al chico de su camisa fuertemente-yo tampoco- acto seguido aprisiono sus labios contra los suyos en un beso timido y temeroso que se volvia mas intenso a cada momento. brick se sorprendio por la actuacion de su rojita no era normal en ella actuar asi, cuando al final se separaron el pregunto.

-que fue eso?

-brick, eso fue un beso

-eso ya lo se, pero que significa?

-ya sabes lo que significa pero antes que nada debo saber, sientes lo mismo por mi?

-bombon yo no se. . .

-brick puedo soportar que me rechazes pero no sobrevivire con la duda, asi que dime sientes esto por mi si o no?

brick dudo por unos segundos, la verdad sentia algo muy intenso por bombon pero el admitirlo seria renunciar a la parte de el que aun era un rrb, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que era por ella.

bombon vio la duda en la cara de brick respiro profundamente y contesto.

-bien veo que ya tomaste tu decision-dijo alejandose lentamente de ahi, dejando tras de si a un brick muy destrozado.


	5. vacio

_**perdon por la tardanza pero es que queria poner una gran cancion en este capitulo pero luego descubri que tengo aun menos talento musical que talento literario a si que disfruten el cover de MY INMORTAL DE EVANESCENCE**_

COMENTEN PLIS

Sentí el vacío de mi habitación, de un tiempo para acá el mundo se había vuelto vacío para mi.

Vacío, vacío, vacío. . . . me asquee de esto, voltee para ver por la ventana, quería ver a las personas pasar, eso tal vez llenaría el vacío.

mientras estaba tratando (sin exito) de pensar en algo que no fuera bombon mi hermano boomer entro a mi habitacion y se sento a un lado de mi cama.

el no dijo nada pero yo sabia lo que queria decirme

-piensas faltar de nuevo?-pero el ya sabia que le contestaria

-si, algun problema-a lo que seguro contestaria

-ya has faltado tres dias seguidos- y yo le diria despues

-no quiero ir por que no quiero encontrarmela.

sabiendo lo que cada uno diria los dos nos conformamos a no decir nada, asi que el se levanto y se fue dejandome de nuevo con mi vacio.

en casa de bombon las cosas no eran distintas ella seguia en cama abrazando su almohada.

bellota entro por la puerta con mirada de preocupacion para tratar de consolar a su hermana

-bombon, llevas tres dias ahi que no piensas salir.

-no

-bombon por que no me dices que paso asi podria ayudarte

-no gracias

-que es lo que hizo?

-nada, el no hizo nada

bombon abrazo su almohada con mas fuerza y se quedo ahi tratando de ahogar sus lagrimas de dolor y rabia.

mas tarde ese dia bellota seguia pensando en su hermana estaba tan desconcentrada que nisiquiera noto cuando su amado de cabello alborotado se acerco a ella

-buenos dias linda,-dijo dandole un beso en el cuello.

-buenos-contesto friamente.

-te pasa algo?

-es por bombon, estoy preocupada, no se a levantado en tres dias

-si brick tampoco, que exagerados, no?

-butch esto es serio, no se que hacer con ella

-dejala total al rato se compone

-no se, sigo preocupada

-quieres ir al cine, asi chanza y se te olvida

-no creo que sea una buena idea

-pasaran una pelicula de misterio de esas que te gustan,

-no me estas escuchando, verdad?

-si pero solo dejalos un rato despues lo superaran

-butch, nesecito que mi novio me apoye en esto.

-bellota siempre te preocupas por tus hermanas y eso es lindo pero no cres que es hora de que bombon empiece a resolver sola sus problemas.

bellota lo alejo con una mano estaba molesta con el y no queria tenerlo tan cerca

-sabes que, olvidalo sabia que no podia contar contigo.

-pero bellot. . .

-dejame sola-interumpio bellota alejandose de el furiosa y a la vez dolida

mientras la veia a la distancia butch se golpeo en la frente sabiendo que lo habia arruinado.

La luz se filtraba por las ventanas rotas jugando con el polvo que volaba atrapado por el viento vespertino mientras una palida rubia esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su amado.

estaba lista para el que seria el momento mas hermoso y romantico en su gothica vida. estaba mas que lista se habia preparado fisica y mentalmente para recibirlo, esta vez no pareceria una lela balbuceando incoherencias ya tenia preparada mentalmente toda una conversacion y una respuesta para cada comentario que el pudiera lanzarle.

incluso se habia puesto el mas lindo, incomodo y azul vestido que habia encontrado y eso que hace años se habia dejado de preocupar por su apariencia fisica y habia empezado a pasar dias sin peinarse o lavarse la cara pero bueno esto era distinto el era boomer, el amor de su vida, su primer beso, su principe azul, su complemento, eso valia aunque sea por un poco de rubor en sus palidas mejillas y algo de sombras en sus ojos para ocultar las ojeras.

la bodega abandonada que habian rentado para el rodaje era perfecta, era autentica y depresiva todo lo que querian para la imagen de su banda, estaba algo destruida y el techo tenia un gran agujero el polvo estaba presente en todos los olvidados estantes e incluso tenia una pequeña plataforma que bien podria ayudar de escenario, junto a el candy & doll platicaban muy intimamente de "sus cosas", a burbuja no le importaba que la excluyeran de la conversacion de vez en cuando pues sabia que la amistad de ellas era "especial"

por fin boomer llego repleto de equipos

-bien el director ya esta aqui elegantemente tarde como esta de moda-en realidad se habia perdido-wow!, que buena locacion-dijo observando todo con su lente para buscar buenos angulos.

-ok. que esperamos para ponernos a grabar!-grito Doll quien solia ser mas aventada, luego tomo su bajo y candy quien era mas callada se puso en su bateria

-burbuja te ves hermosa-dijo el chico al enfocarla con su camara.

-gracias-dijo sonrojada

-sera perfecto para el video

-si el video

burbuja estaba tan nerviosa que habia olvidado todo lo que habia preparado asi que para no verse en la penosa situacion de quedarse ahi sin decir nada salio corriendo y se puso en posicion para empezar a tocar

-chicas, antes de empezar diganme que cancion van a tocar?

-se llama my inmortal- dijo burbuja tratando inutilmente de no tartamudear

-perfecto, empecemos antes de que se nos acabe la luz.

I´m so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

´Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won´t leave me alone  
>These wounds won´t seem to heal<p>

This pain is just too real

There´s just too much that time cannot erase  
>When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears<p>

When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have all of me  
>You used to captivate me<p>

By your resonating light

Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
>These wounds won´t seem to heal<p>

This pain is just too real

There´s just too much that time cannot erase  
>When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears<p>

When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears

and I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have all of me  
>I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone<p>

But though you´re still with me I´ve been alone all along  
>When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears<p>

When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have all of me

-oooyeeaaa!-grito candy que por unos minutos habia olvidado su timides y habia gritado toda su pasion-lo siento-se disculpo timidamente una vez recupero la compostura.

despues de grabar varias veces la cancion para obtener varios angulos las chicas y su camarografo al fin se daban un descanso, burbuja ni tarda ni peresoza aprovecho la oportunidad para darle una mano con la selecion de escenas mientras candy y doll esperaban en un rincon a que esos dos dejaran de hablar.

-sabes candy, a burbuja probablemente le gustaria estar sola con boomer, tal vez deberiamos dejarlos solos-dijo invadiendo el espacio vital de la peli-morada

-pe..pero no debemos irnos asi nada mas mientras aiga trabajo que hacer-dijo tratando de alejarse.

-pero tu y yo no somos de ayuda aqui y hoy estrenan una pelicula de miedo que se ve que es espantosa

-tu sabes que no me gustan las peliculas de miedo

-si pero yo estaria ahi para proteger a mi amada candy-chan

-T^T

-sabes? tal vez tengas razon despues de todo, que tendria de divertido, estariamos solas tu y yo en la oscuridad sin que nadie pudiera ver lo que hacemos y aparte en los cines hace mucho frio y no traemos sueteres de seguro tendriamos que darnos calor una a la otra.

-BURBUJA!YA NOS VAMOS!-grito candy mientras salia por la puerta arrastrando a una muy sonriente doll.

-que onda con tus amigas?-pregunto boomer

-no preguntes

burbuja agradecio al cielo lo raritas que eran sus amigas pues solo gracias a ello ella podia estar a solas con su amado director.

-burbuja, estar aqui contigo es grandioso

-en serio XD

-si esto impulsara nuestras carreras como no tienes una idea

-si nuestras carreras, eso es importante y eso pero enserio me diverti grabando el video contigo

-yo tambien

-de veras XD

-si es el mejor trabajo que e hecho

-si el video es lindo, eso ya quedo claro pero me preguntaba si despues podria ver

-el trabajo final, lo tendre en una semana

-dejame hablar! me preguntaba si despues podriamos vernos y

-hacer uno nuevo, si por supuesto cuando quieras

-BOOMER!LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE. . . .-grito con toda la desesperacion del amor no confesado pero el chico la interrupio

-lo siento ya debo irme a editarlo en casa, nos vemos

el se despidio de mano con toda la indiferencia de dos socios de negocios dejando a burbuja confundida, incluso se vio a si misma preguntandose si seria culpa suya.

en su habitacion bombon seguia abrazando su almohada a la cual ya casi se le salia el relleno cuando su hermana de pelo moreno entro por su habitacion y su dejo caer en la cama de la morena, bombon la abrazo sabiendo lo que habia pasado pues ahora eran compañeras del mismo dolor y eso sus ojos verdes no lo podian negar, en eso entro la rubia con los mismos ojos de dolor

-los rowdy?-preguntaron apagadamente las hermanas

-los rowdy-dijo ella con el mismo desanimo para desplomarse en la cama con sus hermanas.

las tres se abrazaron para no tener que sufrir en soledad

-por que no los acabamos cuando eran niños?-pregunto la morena tratando de tragar un poco de su propia amargura.


	6. oscuridad y silencio

-es simplemente perfecta-dijo boomer quien estaba editando el video en la computadora de brick-es como ver a una hada oscura o un angel caido cantando, su rubia cabellera cubriendo su bello rostro, sus ojos azules contrastando con la oscuridad de su delineador, combinado a la perfeccion con ese lapiz labial azul oscuro, ese hermoso vestido estilo vintage con esas medias rotas, su manera de cantar y moverse por el escenario, apesar de ser una cancion triste le sabe meter tanta sensualidad, es simplemente perfecta *3*-boomer llevaba tres dias editando el maldito video y hablando de lo maravillosa que era burbuja y la verdad brick no estaba de humor para esas pendejadas.

-como jodes boomer, te la pasas hablando de ella y cuando la tuvistes en vivo no hiciste nada.

boomer abrio los ojos cual platos de caldo frio, en la habitacion resonaba.

no hiciste nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, NADA.

-brick quieres dejar de repetir eso?.

-lo siento es para que se te grabe.

mientras tanto los dos se distrageron al ver como butch se peinaba en el espejo de brick.

-tu que rayos haces?

-me estoy preparando quiero verme bien para bellota, voy a pedirle perdon

-eso me lo imaginaba, pregunto que haces en mi cuarto?

-nada, porque?

-bueno tu tienes muchos pero muchos espejos en tu cuarto y tu una computadora en el tuyo, asi que que hacen aqui?

-te molesta o que?

-si y mucho

-por eso lo hacemos.

-largense de aqui

butch y boomer salieron del cuarto de su hermano sin darse prisa y distrayendose con todo lo que podian solo para darle mas coraje al pelirojo

-viste que feo nos grito- dijo boomer indignado

-si, ya se esta recuperando

bellota salia con los libros en su vientre, suspiro con cansancio pues la clase habia sido brutal para ella, estaba tan preocupada por sus hermanas y el tonto de butch que no habia puesto nada de atencion y cuando la pasaron al frente para explicar la leccion no pudo evitar hacer el oso.

la morena caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del colegio, tenia mucho en que pensar pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona que menos hubiera querido.

-butter tenemos que hablar.

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-pero yo si tengo algo que decirte, yo lo siento

-disculpa?

-si, disculpa

-y esperas que con esto yo corra a tus brasos y nos demos un apasionado beso y luego nos casemos, tengamos dos hijos llamados javier y amanda y vivamos felices para siempre? eso es lo que esperas que haga?

-claro que no, esa no es la chica de la que me enamore.

-estas muy equivocado si crees que yo ya te perdone- dijo dandole la espalda para que no viera sus lagrimas rodar, pero butch no estaba dispuesto a perderla, fue tras ella y la abrazo por detras.

-sueltame pues quien te crees que eres?

-bellota, yo siento lo que paso, pero te preocupas demasiado y yo solo queria que te olvidaras de todo por un rato, eso es todo

-te preocupas demasiado, es facil para ti decirlo, tu no te preocupas por nadie!

-ME PREOCUPO POR TI!

esta respuesta tomo a bellota por sorpresa sobre todo cuando empezo a sentir las humedas lagrimas de butch en su espalda. ella se dio vuelta para comprobar que definitivamente estaba llorando.

-yo quiero que tu seas feliz, es que no lo entiendes, solo eso me interesa, tu

bellota sintio como le apachurraban el corazon, no pudo evitar dejar rodar sus lagrimas, abrazo a butch y presiono su cara contra el pecho.

-tu ganas, pero no me gustan los nombres de javier y amanda.-dijo sarcasticamente, ambos rieron levemente.

esa noche boomer se dirigia acasa de burbuja con la escusa de mostrarle el video que habian grabado

no hiciste nada, nada, nada, nada

-maldito brick, si se me grabo.

subió hasta la ventana y toco con el dedo, burbuja le abrio aunque muy friamente.

-trage el video para que lo veas

-supongo que debes estar ansioso por tener mi visto bueno como protagonista que soy, no es verdad?

-si, tu opinion es muy importante para mi

burbuja no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-ponlo de una ves- se habia comprometido a no volver a emocionarse, desde ahora el proyecto musical seria tan profecional para ella como lo era para boomer.

el coloco el dvd en el reproductor, la musica inicio pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas evidente era el desinteres de burbuja pues en lugar de estar emocionada y cantando la cancion se encontraba aplastadota con la cara sobre su mano.

un parpadeo en el foco les advirtio de lo inevitable, se fue la luz, la television asi como todo junto a ellos se apago.

-la musica

-la tele

burbuja resoplo frustrada

-bien ya que se apago la luz no tienes nada que hacer aqui, no puedo sacar el disco a la fuerza porque romperia el dvd asi que te lo desvolvere mañana en la escuela.

-yo se un poco de electricidad, si quieres podria hechar un vistazo a los fusibles.

-debes estar ansioso por enseñarme la pelicula

-AL DIABLO LA PELICULA!

-disculpa?

-lo siento creo que mejor me voy

-nada, ahora me explicas, acaso no te importa la pelicula?

-es una linda pelicula pero. . .

-pero

-pero solo es linda porque tu sales.

burbuja no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun mas por como se acercaba boomer a ella, el la tomo de la cintura y la inclino de la misma manera que habia visto cientos de veces en las peliculas clasicas que tanto amaba, el bajo hasta estar a la par de sus labios los cuales roso con los suyos, ambos se separaron lentamente sin estar seguros de lo que habia pasado, y asi tan repentinamente como se habia ido la luz volvio, la pelicula se encendio automaticamente pero boomer sorpresivamente la apago, volteo a ver a burbuja quien le sonrio mientras la volvia a tomar por la cintura

_**ESO ES TODO POR AHORA**_

**que les parecio**

a) buena

b) regular

c)pasable

d)mala

e)pesima

f)date por muerto

dejen reviews


	7. popular

**BIEN AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION DE MI HISTORIA AGRADESCO MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**YA SE LO QUE LE HACIA FALTA A MI HISTORIA, UN VILLANO, MUAJAJAJA, PERDON POR LA PSICOPATIA, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

-bien bellota finalmente me convencio de salir de la cama pero eso no significa que realmente este contenta por ello.-penso bombon mientras se entraba por la puerta.

-te hara bien :D- la odio cuando es tan positiva, desde que volvio con butch esta insoportable.

bombon entro por la puerta de la escuela sin saber lo que le esperaba, en el momento que la vieron sus compañeros, sobre todo los varones, parecieron estar al pendiente de sus movimientos, era como si una celebridad se hubiera extraviado de una entrega de premios y hubiera acabado en ese agujero olvidado de dios, aparte un grupo de chicas con moños y trajes muy parecidos al de bombon desfilaban mostrando la monotonia de sus cerebros y pcasi nula capacidad de decidir por si mismas, pareciera que haber salido con el chico mas popular de la escuela le habia pasado algo de popularidad.

casi de inmediato un grupo de chicos calenturientos con las hormonas alborotadas redearon a la pelirroja, las propuestas y halagos no se hicieron esperar, diciendole lo espectacular que se veia y otras tonterias, incluso el grupo de chicas populares y huecas obligatorias en toda escuela que antes se mantenian humillandola ahora se acercaban a ella fingiendo ser sus mas grandes amigas, hasta princesa se trato de aprovechar de la repentina fama de su rival aproximandose a ella de manera un poco perturbadora y algo acosadora, le empeso a decir un monton de tarugadas y media a las que ella no puso ni atencion

-ah siempre supe que en el fondo eras medio "especial"-dijo bombon de manera sarcastica saliendo de ahi fria y pausadamente, dejando a princesa, a sus hermanas y a todos sus nuevos fans e imitadoras congeladas de la impresion.

mientras tanto brick tambien venia a la escuela despues de casi una semana de haberla dejado pero no era el mismo de siempre, se encontraba desareglado, su gorra estaba chueca bueno mas de lo usual parecia que llevaba dias sin rasurarse y bueno los llevaba, se habia vestido con flogera nada que ver con su nuevo estilo de metrosexual, ni siquiera se habia peinado su larga cabellera roja, simplemente ahora no tenia ganas de seguir con esa maldita pose de galan, incluso caminaba sin animo ni emocion, cualquiera diria que se trata de un zombie sacado de su pelicula de horror.

entro por la puerta con desanimo, era tarde, eso no era raro para el, por lo mismo se encontro con el pasillo practicamente vacio, aunque si habia algunos miembros del ganado estudiantil que, al ver al idolo de todos y mas importante aun de todas, decidieron imitar su desareglada forma de andar, brick bufo molesto no tenia ganas de soportar esto.

el pelirojo se dirigio al aula de matematicas para ser regañado por el profesor peña, un patetico anciano que jamas logro ninguno de sus mediocres sueños y ahora se desquitaba con todos los alumnos, al entrar el maldito viejo virolo empezo con uno de esos clasicos sermones sobre la puntualidad, la responsabilidad, el respeto y las cosas "importantes" de la vida.

-perdon por llegar tarde señor peña-dijo fingidamente- pero por el momento tengo cosas mas "importantes" en mi vida que saber el seno y el coseno.

el profesor se molesto ante la despota actitud de brick pero no queria problemas en clase que pudiera lamentar en la calle pues el conocia muy bien la reputacion del chico.

brick volteo a ver el lugar donde se sentaba bombon una parte de el queria que se encontrara donde siempre pero otra esperaba no verla ahi el dia de hoy el recuerdo de lo que dejo ir seria demasiado para el.

por fortuna o desgracia ahi se encontraba ella sentada viendolo directamente para despues voltear a otro lado molesta, masaru tomo asiento al otro lado del salon tratando sin exito de no voltear hacia ella.

el dia habia pasado tan lentamente que los rojitos incluso creian haber envejecido, finalmente la tortura iba a la mitad y los dejaron salir al receso.

brick caminaba como ido por los pasillos de las escuela mientras veia de reojo a las parejas que se cruzaban por su camino

-maldita sea-penso- como odio el amor ajeno, ya me acorde porque me mantenia atacandolos a todos.

se recargo en la pared, saco de su chaleco una botella de vodka y la bebio lentamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, rapidamente la escondio al darse cuenta de que su hermano rubio venia por la izquierda acompañado de su nueva novia

-hola!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-vinimos a ver como estabas!-dijo burbuja levantando la voz como si brick tubiera algun tipo de problema en el oido, lo cual lo irrito bastante.

-eres tan tierna!-dijo boomer melosamente, burbuja respondio a esto recargandose en el dulcemente

-como les gusta comer frente a los pobres-al decir esto dejo escapar un poco de aliento alcoholico, burbuja lo olio e hizo un gesto pero ella era demasiado inocente como para saber que pasaba, sin embargo boomer conocia muy bien ese olor.

el rubio tomo a su hermano mayor del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el baño dejando atras a burbuja, ya dentro de el y despues de checar que no habia nadie cerro la puerta, de inmediato se abalanzo sobre brick

-que traes?

-aja-dijo al sacar la botella-como sospeche.

-damela-dijo tratando de quitarsela

-que haces con esto?

-tomarmela, que mas?

-estas loco?, si los profesores te ven con esto te expulsaran

-y que?

boomer arrojo la botella al aire y despues la hizo volar en mil pedazos

-tu vales mas que esto

-no, no es cierto-dijo al recargarse en el lavamanos como si fuera la barra de cualquier cantina-tenia algo bueno con bombon y lo arruine todo

-aun puedes recuperarla.

-no ya no puedo, ella me odia

-y no te odiaba antes?

las palabras de boomer lo despertaron de golpe como si hubiera estado dormido un largo tiempo, era verdad anteriormente ellos dos se odiaban y lo habian superado todo, si pudieron hacerlo antes podia hacerlo ahora, debian hacerlo, cada parte de su ser la añoraba, la necesitaba, pero quedaba una duda, podria decirle esta vez lo que sentia o se acobardaria como aquella vez.

-y ahora que hago?-pregunto para si.

-cambiarte-respondio boomer pensando que la pregunta era para el-asi ni la desesperada de murdock se fijaria en ti-dijo al salir

-que tierno¬_¬

mientras bombon se encontraba en el patio trasero con su amiga robin viendo a un monton de chicas con moño desfilar.

-no lo entiendo robin? soy la chica mas popular de la escuela, tengo todo lo que siempre desee y aun asi me siento mas sola que nunca

-tu nunca estuviste sola, siempre me tuviste a mi y a tus hermanas, tal vez te sientes asi porque extrañas a alguien muy especial, alguien a quien esos huecos jamas sustituirian

bombon se levanto molesta, claro que habia entendido la indirecta, camino discretamente por los pasillos no queria llamar la atencion de sus acosadores/pretendientes, para su desgracia uno de ellos iba pasando por ahi y la abordo.

-bombon te gustaria ir al cine o algo?

-NO

-pero...

-DIJE QUE NO!-bombon le lanzo una mirada tan fiera que el chico tubo que salir despavorido de ahi, no es que ella quisiera ser mala o que se estubiera desquitando con los demas es solo que queria estar sola, era como una loba herida y lo unico que queria era que la dejaran lamer sus heridas en paz.

por una de esas crueles coincidencias del destino bombon termino exactamente en ese mismo lugar en donde ella y brick se habian topado aquella vez, ese frio rincon en donde se habia ocultado aquella vez y de donde mas le hubiera valido no salir, se recargo en la misma exacta posicion que aquella vez, una vez mas ahi, una vez mas esperando el timbre de la escuela, una vez mas sola.

resbalo por la pared hasta topar con el suelo, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas calleran por su rostro.

una sombra se poso sobre bombon señal de que alguien se encontraba frente a ella viendola llorar.

-por que tan triste?-los ojos de bombon se abrieron tanto que parecian querer salirse de sus orbitas, ella reconocia esa voz, volteo a verlo, por desgracia tenia razon, esa sonriza burlona, esa mirada desafiante, ese pelo rojo y despeinado, era el, ese maldito infeliz responsable de todas sus desgracias, la prueba de que no importa que tan inteligentes sean todos los hombres son unos idiotas.

-que quieres dexter?

-no tienes que ser asi conmigo, solo queria saber como te encontrabas

-peor y yo pensaba que eso no se podia, por cierto donde esta tu psico-novia? se me hace raro que no haya venido a joderme

-olga esta en un resital en nueva york

-asi que como ella no esta disponible recurres a mi como plato de segunda mesa

-no es eso, la verdad entre yo y olga ya no ahi nada, la verdad te extraño.

-pero yo a ti no

cerca de ahi brick iba en busca de bombon, se habia cambiado de ropa y se habia areglado la cara, habia recuperado su clasica galanura, no estaba seguro de que era lo que iba a pasar con bombon pero lo que fuera era mejor que pasara de una vez, sin embargo a lo lejos la pudo ver con otro chico, pudo distinguir que se trataba de dexter el sabia que tenian historia juntos asi que decidio quedarse ahi y ver que pasaba

bombon lo vio ahi quieto mientras este intento barato de jhony bravo intentaba seducirla, acaso una vez mas no pensaba hacer nada?, acaso no le importaba?

-vamos bloss, acaso no me meresco una segunda oportunidad?-pregunto dexter extendiendole la mano

-no!, pero igual voy a dartela-dijo tomandolo de ella.

el timbre sono y bombon se fue hacia su clase, camino a un lado de brick sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, este a su vez cuando la vio irse al aula lentamente camino en sentido contrario y simultaneamente saco una pequeña botella de su bolsillo.

por su parte el chico de los lentes camino al lado contrario perdiendose en una zona vacia de la escuela.

-ya hice lo que querias- dijo con cierto remordimiento en su voz- estas feliz ahora?

-si y mucho y pronto tu tambien lo seras, veraz que es lo mejor- dijo una pelirroja con sonriza burlona

**SI ASI ES EL VILLANO ES DEXTER, LO ODIO POR QUE SE INTERPONE ENTRE BOMBON Y BRICK Y SOBRETODO POR QUE LA HACE SUFRIR**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	8. mala noche

**WOW! MAS DE CUATRO MESES SIN PUBLICAR NADA EN ESTE FIC, MEJOR ME PONGO A TRABAJAR ANTES DE QUE SEAN CINCO.**

Las estrellas del cielo miraban con melancolia a bombon bajo ellas, la peliroja se encontraba en la azotea de su casa pensando, este habia sidoun largo dia, solia ser asi para ella.

bellota volo hacia ella con un telefono en la mano

-dexter te llama

-dile que no estoy

bellota suspiro con frustracion y despues dirigio su atencion al telefono.

-te llamara luego.

colgo y de inmediato dirigio su atencion a su hermana.

-hermana todo esta bien?

-claro que todo esta bien, que acaso no se nota!-dijo completamente a la defensiva.

-no, de hecho no se nota-la morena volo hacia su hermana y se sento junto a ella- bombon te conosco, te conosco mejor que tu misma, vamos dime que pasa, por que terminaste con brick?

-le . . le dije que lo amaba

-enserio! se lo dijiste?-dijo bellota emocionada por el arrojamiento de su hermana.

-bueno no asi tal cual pero lo bese, estaba claro no?

-ahi hermana te falta mucho que aprender de los hombres, bueno y luego que hizo?

-nada.

-nada, no te contesto el beso o algo?

-bueno si pero no me respondio nada y no me siguio cuando me iba.

-bombon deja de leer novelas romanticas la cosa no va por ahi, mira a los hombres no se les da mucho eso de ser romanticos, de hecho a veces parece que tienen la sensibilidad de una piedra atrapada bajo varias capas de concreto, debes tenerles un poquito de paciencia, no crees que deberias darle a brick otra oportunidad?

-no, no hasta que se disculpe.

-que se disculpe por que?

-no se, por nada

-quieres que se disculpe por no hacer nada?, te parece que eso esta bien?

-no se y ya no importa ahora estoy con dexter y se acabo!

bellota estiro el brazo sobre su hermana y la recosto en su pecho despues se quedaron ahi quietas bajo la luz de las estrelllas.

* * *

><p>el humo del tabaco y el aroma a alcohol bañaban el ambiente, una pandilla de motociclistas aprovechaba la sombria complicidad de la noche para reunirse y causar desastres, cerca de ahi unos ojos rojos vigilaban entre las sombras de los edificios.<p>

brick dio el paso final desde el borde de una azotea cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, apesar de haber hecho un gran impacto al tocar la calle los bandoleros parecieron no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

camino por la calle esperando llamar la atencion de los delincuentes, usaba una camisa negra de seda, un pantalon de vestir negro y zapatos de piel negra tambien.

finalmente los motociclistas lo notaron y pensaron que seria un golpe facil, solo un chico rico y mimado a altas horas de la noche, lentamente empezaron a rodearlo, brick se detuvo y con gesto burlon dijo

-puedo ayudarlos?

-si, si puedes ayudarnos, dandonos tu cartera

-fijense que no se va a poder, la olvide en mis otros pantalones.

el lider de los motociclistas no estaba de humor para bromas, tomo a brick del cuello y le grito

-TE CREES MUY GRACIOSO!

-ahora que lo mensionas, si.-brick sonrio sadicamente, uno de los motociclistas reconocio ese par de ojos rojos e intento huir pero el pelirrojo adivino sus intenciones y haciendo gala de su increible velocidad desaparecio en unos segundos para aparecer al instante detras del cobarde ladron, despues con un golpe sertero en el cuello lo derribo de inmediato, un motociclista gordito que estaba a un lado de el trato de atacarlo con navaja en mano pero la velocidad de brick era mucho mayor, golpeo la cabeza del tipo en ambas orejas haciendo que la precion en esta le hiciera perder el sentido, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo la camisa de brick antes de caer desabotonandola por completo, su camisa y cabello flotaban en el viento mientras el sonreia de manera siniestra.

al pelirojo no le tomo mas de 5 segundos acabar con todos los bandoleros que ahora adornaban la banqueta con sus cuerpos medio muertos pero a uno de ellos todavia le quedaba la suficiente conciencia para erguir su arma y apuntar hacia brick.

el sonido sordo del disparo inundo la calle mientras la bala volaba por la calle, rapidamente un fulgor azul aparecio interponiendose entre la bala y el rowdy, se trataba de boomer que venia a salvar a su hermano, con un agil movimiento de su mano el rubio le devolvio el proyectil al delicuente clavandolo en su brazo.

-se puede saber a que estas jugando brick?-pregunto boomer en tono de reclamo

-solo queria una buena pelea pero estos tipos no me duraron ni para el arranque-dijo al darse la vuelta pero boomer se interpuso ante el.

-te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

brick volteo atras de si viendo a los casi muertos motociclistas sentia culpa pero no iba a confesarlo frente a boomer, lo tomo de los hombros y lo arrojo al piso.

-largate si no quieres ser el proximo-dijo mientras se iba por la calle

-genial el mismo brick idiota de siempre.

* * *

><p>ya habian pasado varias horas y la noche parecia estarle sediendo su puesto al dia, el pelirojo se encontraba sentado pensando en lo ocurrido.<p>

-boomer es un idiota, yo no tengo porque sentirme mal, total esos imbeciles se lo merecian.

a lo lejos algo llamo poderosamente la atencion de brick, se trataba de una silueta que flotaba en el viento mientras el aire mesia su cabello, mientras se acercaba le dio la imprecion de que se trataba de bombon pero al acercarse lo suficiente la desepcion lo derrumbo.

-que quieres berseck?

-solo decirte que vi como te desiste de esa escoria y me impresiono, pudiste acabarlos con un solo ataque pero preferistes alargarlo, eso es super.

-que linda, ahora largate.

-tambien queria decirte que me entere que salias con bombon, enserio si no la contralas no la consumas, jajaja

-no saliamos si ahora dejame en paz

-no te enfades brick, no iba a funcionar, ella es una ñoña, no es como nosotros, no es como tu y yo.

-que?

-tu necesitas a alguien que te comprenda brick-berseck fue acercandose lentamente al rostro de brick, bajo la luz de la luna el rostro de berseck y bombon se parecian demasiado y la imagen de ella la noche que se besaron se sobrepuso a la escena, el se acerco a la peliroja con desesperacion y los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso de lasciva pasion.

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE, O NO LE SIGO, NAh! ES BROMA XP**


	9. traicion bajo luz de plata

La noche era bastante fría en saltadilla y las luces de aquel barrio barato en el que estaban no iluminaban tan bien como deberían. Detrás del bar donde Brick esperaba la basura tapizaba el suelo y un extraño olor llenaba el ambiente, llevaba un rato esperando a berseck, se supone que solo iba a entrar al baño pero eso fue hace 35 minutos, aspiraba molesto el humo del cigarrillo y con violencia lo escupia de un solo golpe

-que tanto estara haciendo ahi adentro?!-preguntaba el molesto mientras se imaginaba toda clase de locuras de ella ahi dentro, quien diria que la directora del comite disiplinario y de la buena conducta iba a estar ahi bebiendo salvajemente en un antro de mala muerte, que hipocrita era eso es algo que lograba hacer enojar bastante a brick, su doble cara, por un lado la berseck fria, indiferente, con aires de gran dama de sociedad recatada y por el otro una loca ebria, irreverente y sin inhibiciones, podia soportar a una o a la otra pero no a las dos convinadas

desde hace un mes que estaban saliendo y la verdad a brick le estaba costando mucho trabajo el acostumbrarse a sus cambios de animo, mientras que en la escuela tenia que comportarse a la altura para no "avergonzarla con su comportamiento salvaje e infantil" en las noches tenia que esforzarse para poder seguirle el ritmo, como sea sus citas siempre terminaban de esta manera con el esperandola en el frio hasta que ella se dignara a salir y ayudarlo hubiera entrado a buscarla pero estaba seguro de que ese era su plan, despues de otros 20 minutos por fin la pelirroja salio del bar dando tumbos y tropezandose con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino

-hola brick!-grito ella aun cuando lo tenia a un lado

-demonios berseck!, se suponia que solo ibas a entrar al baño, por que tardaste tanto?!

-es que me tome una copa, pero una chiquititita, asi-dijo haciendo una mueca con la mano cosa que brick jamas creeria pues el olor a alcohol que despedia de su boca era suficiente como para embriagar a cualquiera

brick volteo la cara molesto pues las infantiles payasadas de ebria de berseck no le daban nada de gracia.

-ha vamos bricki ikky, no te molestes conmigo, por que no mejor vienes a mi casa? me gustaria que nos recostaramos un momento

-si creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a descansar

-no es eso lo que te queria decir bricki ikiki licky

-se lo que quisiste decir, y deja de llamarme asi-dijo caminando delante de ella

* * *

><p>brick llego a la mansion de las powerpunk girls practicamente cargando a berseck, como era costumbre no habia nadie asi que brick fue el que tuvo que ayudar a berseck a subir hasta su habitacion y ponerla en su cama, la recosto sobre las sabanas de seda roja y la dejo tras de si, se dispuso a irse pero berseck no estaba dispuesta a que la noche terminara de esa manera, sin darle al pobre de brick ni una sola advertencia se empezo a quitar lentamente la ropa, uno a uno fue desabrochandose los botenes de su camisa que a la luz de la luna se veia semitransparente, las manos de la pelirroja se movian con gracia por su cuerpo recorriendo con suavidad cada una de sus curvas.<p>

-vamos bricky, no puedes dejarme asi, acostada con mi uniforme puesto

-parece que ya lo tienes todo solucionado

aun cuando brick quisiera irse y dejar sola a berseck la verdad es que no podia apartar los ojos de su cuerpo semidesnudo y de los candentes movimientos que ella estaba realizando, lo tenia hipnotizado y ella lo sabia

-vamos sientate, no quiero que me dejes aqui solita, algo malo me podria pasar-dijo jalandolo hacia la cama

berseck se fue aproximando hacia el lentamente, la distancia que tenian era tan corta que incluso podia ver el sudor resbalar por la frente del chico

brick tenia toda su atencion fija en los carnosos labios de la chica, se veian tan dulces, tan jugosos, tan deliciosos era casi imposible resistirse a ellos, se sentia atraido inevitablemente y justo cuando sentia que estaba apunto de rosarlos con los suyos berseck se separo de golpe y le señalo algo detras de el con la mano

-que es eso?!-grito a todo pulmon

brick volteo asustado creeyendo que algun ser sobrenatural o aun peor una de las hermanas de berseck lo habian descubierto pero resulto ser que detras suyo no habia nada, repentinamente fuertemente berseck se subio encima de el y lo derribo sobre la cama quedandose sobre el, a ella le gustaba jugar esa clase de juegos perversos con el para mantenerlo alerta y verlo confundido cuando sin saberlo termina siendo su victima

por un momento brick se quedo viendo como la debil luz que pasaba por las cortinas cubria a berseck jugando timidamente con su contorno, recorriendolo con dificultad, sin molestarse en preguntar si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal cerro los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento, persiviendo las sensacion por su piel, embriagado por todos los aromas que por su alrededor flotaban, se sentia extaciado, absorvido.

sintio como de manera traviesa la pelirroja se dedicaba a recorrer con su lengua por todo su cuerpo, el placer que lo invadia le lleno de una intensa ansiedad y sin poder contenerse tuvo que abrir lentamente sus ojos, la debil luz y lo empañado de sus ojos le permitieron notar muy apenas la cara perversa de berseck pero su mente rapidamente lo transporto a otra escena mas inocente la de su primer beso con bombon, suspiro sin ganas y dijo con suavidad

-bombon

berseck se levanto sorprendida a la mitad de uno de sus ritos sexuales

-me llamaste bombon?

brick quien hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta de lo que dijo recordo lo que su hermano le habia dicho esta mañana

* * *

><p>-brick, es increible que yo sea el que te este dando consejos acerca de madures-dijo butch recargado en la pared- pero enserio, no puedes salir con berseck solo por que se parece a bombon<p>

-no salgo con ella solo por eso

-y entonces porque? por su agradable personalidad?}

-si por eso, ella es una chica mas a mi estilo

-soberbia, engreida, molesta, agresiva, cortante y frustrante?

brick se levanto furioso y lo amenazo contra la pared

-no te atrevaz a decir nada de mi novia, ademas la tuya es igual o no

-nada que ver, ella es honesta y toscas, no una egoista engreida

-como digas-dijo saliendo por la puerta para ir por ella

-algun dia dejaras de ser tan necio y te daras cuenta de que solo tratas de remplazar a bombon-dijo a lo lejos el moreno

* * *

><p>brick se levanto haciendo a un lado a berseck, durante un rato se quedo sentado a un lado y suspiro<p>

-ni tu te mereses esto-lentamente empezo a volar hasta salir por la ventana dejando tras de si a una berseck con el corazon destrozado y los ojos humedos

-si me lo meresco!-grito desesperada desde la ventana tratando de no perder a su mas grande obsecion-si lo meresco! sere quien quieras que sea! pero no me dejes! no me dejes!-pero fue en vano pues todos sus gritos se perdieron en la noche


End file.
